Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar powered apparatus for terminating fire ants and more particularly pertains to killing fire ants with a device powered by solar energy.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire ant killers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire ant killers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of killing fire ants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,246 a motor driven apparatus for inducing vibratory action into a person's body comprised of a housing having a shaft rotatably journalled therein by spaced apart bearing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,249 discloses a motor apparatus for orientating solar responsive devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,734 discloses a steam generator deriving solar energy by means of a plastic Fresnel lens mounted in a movable framework to follow the sun by means of a manually movable mechanism attached to the steam generator housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,413 discloses a solar energy motor comprising a plurality of photovoltaic elements, such as solar cells, and armature coils uninstructurally secured to a rotatable axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,689 discloses a carousel powered by an electric motor, which is connected through a battery to an arrangement of solar cells located on the roof of the carousel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,650 discloses an ornamental design for a solar powered insect killer, as shown and described.
In this respect, the solar powered apparatus for terminating fire ants according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of killing fire ants with a device powered by solar energy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved solar powered apparatus for terminating fire ants which can be used for killing fire ants with a device powered by solar energy. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.